A Godly Match
by Angelhart79
Summary: A Valentine's day one shot: Tomoe is determined to have some alone time with Nanami.


**A Godly Match**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Kamisama Hajimemashita (Kamisama Kiss) ©2008 Julietta Suzuki/Hakusensha – Viz Media – TMS Entertainment  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

For this special day of romance I wrote a Tomoe x Nanami oneshot. I became a fan of this series recently (as you may have noticed if you follow me on tumblr) and was inspired today to write this.

It's take place somewhere after Tomoe turned back to himself after being a fox. I have read the manga to the part where he is turned into one and meets Kirihito in the underworld, so I don't know what happened afterwards. My apologies if there are any flaws in this ficlet due to that.

Happy reading! ^_^

* * *

Slowly the kitsune slid the door open. Carefully without making too much noise he pushed the door far enough until there was an opening large enough for him to move through. Before he however did that he turned his head to look back. Besides the dim moonlight that was shining through the windows the shrine was pitch black.

He had pondered on using foxfire to guide his way, but it would draw unwanted attention to him and the location he was headed. Besides he had no need for it anyway. He knew the direction by heart. And if he due to unknown circumstances would ever forget he could still follow the lovely scent of her to this place with ease.

With the same precaution he closed the door behind him. Taking extra care as the door hit the wooden frame. Using both his hands to make certain there would not be that normally loud thud. As he turned around he sighed and realized that he should not have even bothered. The person he was facing was not a light sleeper.

His first instinct as he witnessed the messy display of tangled sheets and the pushed up yukata that did hardly anything for modesty anymore, was to tug her in as he usually did. But squatting down he stopped himself as his hands had taken hold of the sheets.

A chuckle left his mouth. That was not what he came here to do. Leaning back he placed his elbows on his knees to rest his face on his hands and just enjoyed the sight of the sleeper for a moment. Amusing himself at the way she had gotten herself so stuck in the sheets she could hardly move at all anymore. One bare leg trying to find its way back to the other, without succeeding, for that one was trapped and wrapped inside the double layer of sheets.

 _What a vulnerable way of sleeping_ , he mused. He clicked his tongue in an almost silent scolding. _For a female and a kami at that._ But no matter how often he would tug her in again, within a minutes she would have created the same disarray. Although thoughtful, his act was always pointless.

Moving onto his knees he leaned forward and over her. As he reached out to stroke her hair that was sprawled out on the pillow he heard a sudden hiss. Instead of grabbing the strand he had been aiming for in the first place he quickly took hold of the white serpent that had curled itself against her head.

He interrupted the next angry hiss by squeezing its throat as he held the snake by its head. In reaction it tried to bite him. Tomoe only grinned and bared his fangs at the familiar.

Walking to the door he slid it open and before the creature could even anticipate what was about to happen he threw it out.

"Get lost," he growled angrily.

Unable to resist as he watched the transformation unfold, he closed the door agonizing slowly. A wide smirk on his lips.

A clawed hand moved through the remaining gap and forced the door to open again. Tomoe could have just slammed it shot catching the snake's fingers in between the door and the wooden frame. It was just _so_ tempting.

But there were reasons for not doing that.

One, it would wake up Nanami for sure and probably ruin everything he had planned.

Two, just to see the look on Mizuki's face was priceless.

Even in his human like appearance the snake youkai hissed angrily. "What are going to do to Nanami-chan?"

Tomoe leaned forward and narrowed his eyes in a provoking manner. "Probably everything you ever dreamt of doing to her you perverted snake."

He enjoyed the shock in the eyes of the familiar. _Serves you right for forcing yourself into this home._ Not waiting for the response to that he moved his left hand through the gap and released a flame of foxfire forcing Mizuki to back away. He let the flame floating in front of the door as a silent warning.

There was a gasp from the snake. "You wouldn't..." As Mizuki approached the flames got higher and stopped him in his movement.

Of course Tomoe could only guess what lecherous thoughts the other shinshi had about their kami, but he figured he could make a good estimate. He was quite certain it were the same thoughts that occupied his own mind.

Probably childish and if Nanami would have seen it she would have probably scold him for it, but he stuck out his tongue to the other familiar.

"Sweet dreams," he said tauntingly. "Snake." And he closed the door.

The last words he heard before he placed a sound proof barrier were: "I'm going to tell Mikage!"

He couldn't stop that little nervous flinch by the sound of the god's name. It had become such an automatic reaction throughout the years. But then he relaxed slowly. No doubt Mikage knew already what was going to enfold in this room. The god was no fool. He suspected the man had taken hold of his and Nanami's fate the moment they both had been born.

The god had interrupted once. But he had been drunk that time. On sake, lust and love. Now as he looked upon the sleeping girl, who had made a mess again of her sheets, he felt more sane and clearheaded than ever.

The kitsune sat down next to her sleeping form. _Look at her. How could I not have fallen in love with her. There is no other man more suitable for her than me. Your unhappiness has finally ended, Nanami. From now on you will never be alone again. There is nothing I can't do. Nothing I can't provide for you._

 _Nanami..._

He leaned forward determined to experience being with her with every one of his senses.

Her scent. So sweet and pure. Like Sakura blossoms in the spring.

The sound of her breathing. Slow and steady indicating her sleeping state.

The sound of her heartbeat. Placing his left ear just above her chest he closed his eyes for a moment to listen to the hypnotizing rhythm.

Her taste. As he lifted his head he looked at her mouth. Thin lips slightly parted. When kissed they would swell and feel even softer against his own. And with the most gentleness he placed his mouth upon hers. And although their lips barely even touched it felt more intimate than any other kiss he could imagine they could share.

For almost a whole minute he lingered there, reluctant to withdraw.

Touch. He moved his left hand through the locks of her long hair. Rearranging the strands on her pillow. Even those that annoyingly defied gravity. Licking his fingers first he forced the hairs to comply and then resting his chin on his hands, looked at his work.

"Perfect," he muttered softly.

He could watch her for hours. Find tranquility in watching her sleep. But soon his eyes wondered over her body and he was quickly reminded of what his initial intention was by coming here.

Her yukama was partly open her obi hanging lose around her waist. The cami she was wearing underneath was pushed upwards on her left side probably by her tossing and turning somewhere in the night. It was tangled up at the underside of her left breast. Not enough to see. But enough to entice.

The kitsune licked his lips and moved his right hand to touch the bare skin of her stomach.

Almost. He was almost touching her when he heard her call out his name. He turned his head to look at her face, his right hand hovering above her body.

She was still asleep.

Instead of touching the skin that was so close within his reach he moved his hand to her face and placed it against her cheek. He kissed her again. This time harder. She kissed him back in her sleep and during that he noticed a change in her. She had awoken. When he leaned back she was staring at him and the way her voice trembled as she spoke was most endearing to him.

"T-Tomoe?"

He replied with a kiss. Taking advantage of her surprised gasp he slid his tongue between her lips and explored her mouth. Inexperience made her hesitant and it was perhaps more awkward than intimate. He did however notice that she tried to kiss him back in the same matter and he gladly showed her the finesse as he took the lead.

A red blush spread itself on her face quickly. In each moment of reprieve between kisses he amused himself at the heated flush on her face that became more red after each kiss. When he was about to kiss her again, however she pushed against his shoulder stopping him.

 _Too fast?_ He searched her face for the answer, but couldn't make out the reason for her rejection. That was until she spoke. The words leaving her mouth were like a sudden rinse of cold water. Her left hand reaching behind her head and feeling... nothing.

"Where's Mizuki?"

Tomoe sat up straight. "Out."

She sat up too and narrowed her eyes at him. If he weren't so pissed off right now that even in absence the snake managed to ruin everything he would have cringed at the look she gave him.

"Have you hurt him?"

And now he was glad he had not slammed the door shot with the snake's fingers cut in between. For now he could answer this truthfully.

"No. The snake is probably having a drink somewhere." _Sulking and drinking his sorrow away with sake._

Maybe he shouldn't have smirked as he thought about the latter. The image of Mizuki sitting on one of the stairs of the shrine with a bottle of sake next to him, crying out his loss. That fantasy was most satisfying.

"Tomoe?" she tugged onto his kimono and her words were harsh. "Did you hurt him?"

Did she really think he would lie? Then again… it was Mizuki she was referring to. But the word binding she used on him was unnecessary. He had been honest.

"No."

She seemed actually shocked by his answer, as if she had expected him to answer differently. "Oh…"

And now she blushed from embarrassment, because she was now obviously guilty of suspecting him to be lying. He hated it. He wanted her flushed for different reasons. Deciding to remedy that he placed his hands on either side of her body and moved forward, watching her pupils getting larger as he inched closer.

He noticed her looking at the door. Was she looking for an escape? Did she felt the need to find one? Or was she making sure they were alone?

Tomoe hoped for the latter. But to be safe it was better to ask even though he risked in getting an answer he would not like. It did pain him that she could feel that she had to escape from him. Now that his memory had fully returned and he had come to learn everything from the past and her in it there was that constant reminder of what he had almost done to her. And he could not forget that time her body had been possessed. Or that time he had been drunk…

She had so many reasons to fear him. How could he blame that snake when he himself was the one who probably ruined it all. Looking in her eyes he saw the reflection of a frightened kitsune who had finally found love, but could be rejected because of his dark past.

He did his best to provide her with the most tender and loving expression he could think off. Anything to keep her from running to the door. He realized then in the moment he had been leaning forward he had forced her to fall back onto the futon and he had trapped her underneath his body. No wonder she was getting nervous.

Gently he caressed her face and moved his fingers through her hair. "Nanami, you know I won't hurt you, right?"

She nodded and there was a little smile. At first it seemed forced, but then there was a change and the corners of her mouth softened and so did the smile. He had never felt so relieved.

"Good," he said and he returned her smile.

Lowering his face he waited for a second for a might be rejection from her, but there was none. Not in words, not in her expression. And he pressed his mouth against her gently, allowing her to set the pace. Her kisses were sweet and tentative and he had not expected of him to enjoy that so much. Those that had provided him with pleasure knew what they were doing and were always determined in their acts. From those that he stole that pleasure from he had always dominated the whole thing.

This was different. And quite so. He even found a game in it as well, for he hardly applied any pressure with his mouth and she had to put effort in making the kiss more intimate. And teasingly he pulled back a bit more, making her push herself upwards and towards him using her arms for support.

The game ended as she froze when he pulled on the obi. The knot was almost untied already due to her tossing and turning and with little effort he pulled it free from her body. He kept a sharp eye out for tears or any discomfort other than natural nervousness. She was still a virgin after all. And by humans concern that meant something special, he had come to learn. Something that was supposed to be given and not taken. Something he had not bothered to take in account in the past.

The human world was so complicated. It made his head spin. Rules of courting, rules of intimacy.

"All right?" It was weird to hear it from his own mouth. That he took the time to ask.

She nodded again and he detected even some anxiousness from her.

 _Good._ He wanted her anxious. Tomoe bowed his head, letting his hair fall and hiding his face from her eyes to avoid her to see him so smug. His own fear that she could still reject him still on the surface. But he just couldn't rid himself of that smirk that plastered his face. He had heard the quickening in the pace of her heartbeat and the change in her breathing when his right hand had pushed the yukata open further. He had noticed that nervous nibbling on her lower lip and the feverish redness decorating her face. He wanted her lustful. He wanted her to want him.

Skin and it was free for him to touch. His right hand rested on her bare stomach. Muscles beneath the skin tensing in anticipation.

"Are you cold?" He had not expected the contrast of the feel of his skin against hers. Or maybe had not noticed or paid noticed before.

She shook her head despite his surmise she was actually cold. The evening was chilly and she had kicked most of the sheets away in her wild slumbering. Her clothes had been a disarray and without hardly anything to cover her up it was plausible her body lacked of the warmth it needed.

It didn't matter though. He would warm her up to a degree that they both would be perspiring. Beneath his fingers her skin already felt a bit warmer.

Her eyes were shifting from his hand to his face and back. Before he would allow his hand to travel he felt the need to remind her once more of the control she held. "You can stop me anytime, Nanami," he spoke to her in a serious tone. The nod was barely noticeable this time and he saw her swallowing.

The slow pace he forced himself to take was torture. He always thought of himself as a gentle lover. Even in the past. But he compared that to his own kind. There were two ways to break a human and hurt them. Mentally and physically. So many things to take in account. He suspected slow in his mind would not be slow enough. So he thought of slow times ten. And maybe even that would be too fast…

He was stroking her now, still with one hand, pushing it further under the top she was wearing. When he cupped her left breast she gasped. Beneath his palm he felt her heart taking a faster rhythm. And he could hear it too.

He sought out her mouth again to ease her into the mood. She responded so beautifully that he already felt his body reacting. Her back arched to press her breast further against his hand. Her lovely voice releasing soft moans against his mouth when he rubbed the nipple with his thumb and rolled it between his fingers. Her hands reached out to touch him, pulling on his kimono and grabbing his shoulders.

He was getting drunk again. As her body was warming up her scent became even stronger. And as he moved his hand from one breast to the other there was that alteration in her scent too. She became aroused. He descended down from her lips to her throat and inhaled deeply as he pressed his nose against her skin and hair. And she wasn't resisting or crying. His name rolled of her lips in such a sweet tone that it made him harden in an instant. She was sensitive there, just above her collarbone and close to her neck. He was licking and nibbling the skin, enjoying the salty and sweet taste of her being careful to avoid his sharp fangs from cutting her. He had bitten her once and had suffered her punishment for three days and nights. He was not anxious for a repeat of that.

She was slightly panting when he sat up. Her pupils were so dilated they were looking like obsidian orbs. Darkness he wouldn't mind getting lost in. He could hear his own faster breathing as well and found it funny that she could have that strong effect on him. Him, a youkai! Out of breath. His past self would have laughed.

There was no protest from her or any sigh of distress when he tugged on the yukata to remove it. She even aided him by pushing herself of the futon so he could pull it from underneath her. Without pause he reached for the cami soon after and he hardly gave her time to aid him in that as he moved so fast in taking it off. And he was quick in grabbing he hands the moment she tried to cover herself up, pinning them above her head. Licking his lips at the sight that lay before him he suddenly felt a spike in her scent. A change. Her eyes weren't watering yet, but he could feel her tensing up. And he must have looked predatory for in those widened dark pupils the image he saw reflected was not his future self, but one he knew from the past.

He eased up on his hold on her wrists, however not releasing her completely. Her breathing was staggering as he lowered himself once more. Close to her lips he whispered soothingly. "You're beautiful. No need to hide yourself from me, Nanami." Pressing his lips onto hers, he noticed she wasn't fully participating, but not resisting either. Hesitation in her reaction when he licked her lips to coax her into opening her mouth. "You can stop this at any time." Those words she seemed to relax her. Her anxiety and maybe confused state of mind making her forget she was the one in full control. With just one word, one command from her lips she could stop him at any given moment.

Abandoning her mouth he trailed his former path downward again, only this time not lingering at that sensitive spot of her throat, but further down. The rise and fall of her chest stopped as she held her breath in obvious anticipation of what he was about to do. And this time as he licked his lips close to one of her breasts and she caught that gleam in his eyes, there was no fear or anxiety that spiked in her scent, but that other more enticing one that filled the room. He knew she was watching his every move. He could practically feel the heat coming from her crimson face. It was so darn cute he even wanted to prolong it and he did just that, by breathing on the skin that had become sensitive. She tugged on the grip he held her wrists in and he felt victorious in this game of pleasurable torture when she pushed her chest upwards and against his mouth. In reward he gave her a long lick before he sucked the nipple into his mouth.

The most pleasant cry left her mouth and he could even hear her struggle with the syllables of his name. The moment he released her hands, because he wanted his own free to touch, he felt them in his hair and on his ears. Strokes and light tugs that he not found painful, but only added to his own aroused state. He was so turned on he felt he was about to burst. If Mizuki or Mikage or both would barge in there now he knew that he could not even stand and run. Not the with the hard-on he was having right now.

When he accumulated the perfect balance in giving each of her breasts equal attention he moved his right hand down over her stomach and lower until he felt the hem of her panties. She was so wrapped up in pleasure that she either did not notice or did not care that he was just about to touch her so intimately. But the moment he cupped her there, her attention switched from where he was kissing her to his hand. The fabric was already wet against his fingers and as he rubbed slowly it only increased. It didn't take long before she moved against his hand to enhance the feel of his touch. A sharp intake of breath followed when his fingers slid underneath the hem and he touched the bare skin of her.

She felt so soft, so warm, so wet. He had to close his eyes for a second to concentrate on the feeling instead of the effect it had on him. But in his strokes he felt restricted by the pressure of the fabric against the back of his hand. He wanted it off.

He managed to rid himself of it without tearing it apart. Pushing it down over her hips and roughly pulling it from underneath her and pushing it over her legs and aside. Then he moved fast in taking off his own yukata and haori. Her chest barely had the time to cool off in the seconds it taken him to remove all clothing obstacles that were in his way at the moment. And the moment he felt her hands on his bare skin he knew he had waited too long in undressing himself. Her shy touch felt amazing and he even shivered in delight at the feel of her skin against his own.

She felt so small in his embrace, so fragile. This delicate creature was his and the feel of her was like porcelain in his hands. It felt that she was just a mere dream that could easily shatter and although breakable he even clutched her tighter to him as much as her human body could handle. Before his action would startle her he continued where he had left off. Tracing a path with his lips over her stomach and down. When he circled her navel with his tongue he felt her writhe beneath him.

The kitsune tilted his head at the sight of trimmed hairs. He didn't even know that she shaved down there. He smirked at that. Even after being her shinshi for quite a while now she still had some secrets to him. It would be a challenge to uncover them all. After all, it was his duty to know all of her. Every. Little. Inch.

"Oh please..."

He didn't even realized he had been lingering so long and so close to the junction between her legs. His head resting on her left hipbone. He rose himself and leaned over her again. Her eyes that had been closed opened slowly after he had stopped. The only touch were the fingers of his left hand toying with a lock of her hair.

She blinked obviously a bit unsure of why he had stopped so suddenly. To ease her mind he gave her a quick kiss and reveled in the fact of her reluctance to stop when he withdrew his mouth.

"What do you want, Nanami?" He asked her teasingly. "I am bound to you by heart and mind. I will provide you with everything you need. Everything you crave... All you have to do... is ask." He had not blinked or broken the eye contact once as he spoke. A grin spread around his lips as he watched the dark pupils in her eyes widen and the blush on her cheeks deepen in color even more.

He was waiting in full anticipation of her reply. His tail swaying playfully back and forth. He could feel the tension inside of her when he allowed his right hand to roam over her skin. Barely touching her, a featherlike stroke. Using the edges of his claws in the caress to enhance the effect. Muscles cringed where he raked over them and her back arched each time he got close to the neatly trimmed hairs.

His grin got wider as he realized she was just too embarrassed to say it. And he found the crimson that decorated her face really adorable.

Perhaps it was just too early for these wicked games just yet. Staring in her eyes he saw the desire he had invoked, but also nervousness. It had been his darker nature that had reacted like this to her plea. Words she probably had not realized leaving her mouth in an automatic reaction. To hear her lovely voice call out so wantonly. It was so appealing, like music to his ears. He wanted more of it. To watch her writhing helplessly, hear her cry out and moan in pleasure.

And she did cry out when he slid between her legs and pushed her hips apart and pressed his mouth against her pubic mound. Allowing his tongue to slide between the folds in an upward caress until he encountered a spot that reduced her to sobbing and extracted more cries from her whenever he licked and sucked it.

Her hands were clawing at him. Pulling on his hair one time and pushing him against her more the next. In seconds he had reduced the feisty kami into a writhing mess. He loved it.

She came. It was unavoidable. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he smirked at the panting girl flustered on the futon. She wanted to say something and he found it most amusing to find her at a loss for words. Either that or her voice had left her. He had lost count on the chants of his name during his assault on her senses. He felt the urge to tease her, but decided he could use this little break to take control of himself. His body was throbbing with need and the hakama and fundoshi was becoming unbearable.

He stood up and was aware of the fact she was watching him intently as he removed his hakama and untied his fundoshi. When he turned around to face her she had averted her gaze. He was certain it wasn't to provide him with sudden modesty, but it was out of shyness. He found it cute.

Sitting down on his knees he took hold of her body and pulled her to him. It startled her a bit and he saw the insecurity in her eyes. Moving her legs on either side of his body he made her straddle him. The nervousness spiking in her scent once more. Her arms had wrapped themselves around his neck and he pressed her head against his shoulder so he could get to her left ear to whisper soft words in reassurance. It was an ancient language she could not understand. But the tone had the desired effect as he knew it would. The words were smooth and soft and it would not have mattered what he had said to her, it was enough to calm her and get her anxious again. But he told her loved her and he would be at her side forever. And in that language those words of endearment were sounding even more genuine and even more powerful.

She relaxed in his hold and as he whispered more of those proclamations he maneuvered her body over his erection. Lifted her and with guidance of one of his hands lowered her on top of him. She winced slightly at the penetration, but with gravity aiding him he didn't allow her to pull back. It was hard to stay focused and concentrating on the words as he felt her tightening around him in reaction. It wasn't uncomfortable, rather the opposite. He was about to lose it at the feel of her. She felt so warm and soft and the throbbing of her inner muscles was almost enough to make him release prematurely.

Abandoning his last proclamation without finishing it completely he told her to relax. Kissing her lobe and below her ear and her neck meanwhile using one of his hand to support her fully while the other stroked her back in a soothing manner. When she did finally eased up a bit he pushed her down further until she rested fully on top of his thighs.

He couldn't tell which of their foreheads was more damp when he pressed her face against his. Both of them were panting heavily and he realized that the night had cooled down considerably, because he could see the air leaving their mouths in little balls of steam. He was delighted when she made the first move by grabbing his face suddenly and kissing him. Keeping them locked together he tilted her backwards and eased her onto the futon.

Ending the kiss with a lick over her lips he gave her a smile. His right hand taking hold of her hip and pushing it up and out. He had once ruled the feudal era as a terrifying youkai. An expert in slaughter and mayhem, but there was one thing that he pride himself of being a real master in. The ancient dance of lovers. She may have disliked many features of his past including his visits to the red light district, but she would come to enjoy the effects of it now. He was determined that she would.

Without losing eye contact he moved back slowly and pushed in just as carefully. She did not cry, but he could tell by the way her face cringed slightly that it wasn't comfortable for her yet. So he set a very slow pace that even allowed him to focus more on her than on his own needs. Each gentle slide absolute torture, but enabling him to resist her clenching and getting lost in the feel of her and risk of his true nature taking over.

This time as he kissed her he lingered longer on her sweet mouth he could feel the tension in her body slowly dissipating. She was relaxing to his touch once more. He felt her clutching him tighter when he was sure she could handle a faster friction. And a little less focused on her and a bit more of his own experience in this act with her he released a moan of his own. And it was when she started to move with him, her body following him in this ancient dance, he allowed himself to finally relax and give in.

Her breath tickled in one of his ears and her pants and little cries urged him on. Thrusting inside of her with more urgency and more force. Inhaling her scent as he pressed his face against her neck. She smelled of those shampoo things she used and lotions. And of him. His own scent was mingling with hers and it made her even more irresistible. She was his. Only his.

And suddenly he felt scared. She was his life line. She was everything to him. He couldn't stand losing her. Not ever! He pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her tighter not ceasing his movements, even deepening his thrusts as if he wanted to possess her completely.

"Don't leave me," he whispered into her left ear. "You are mine, I will never let you go. Ever."

She clung to him desperately not being able to do much else. He could feel her trembling, but he couldn't tell if it was the same fear that haunted her now, that one day fate would be cruel again and rip them apart like five hundred years ago. Or it was because she was close to reaching that blissful point of ecstasy.

He was however close. Far too quick to his liking. Like some damn young barely mature kitsune.

"Nanami," he groaned and he moved his right hand through her hair, took hold of it to tilt her head backwards. He called out her name once more and she opened her eyes.

He could lose himself in them. Like Mikage's mirror he could find refuge there. And he needed that now more than ever.

But they fell close again and she wanted to bury her face in his shoulder. Her hands trying to pull him closer. He would not have that.

"Nanami." The tone in his voice was harsh, demanding.

Her eyes shot open in shock. Maybe it had been too harsh... Only, he wanted to see it. He softened his gaze to not scare her, reminding himself that humans were fragile. In mind and body. "Nanami," he whispered softly now and the reaction he got was instant. Gone was the slight fear that he had seen emerging in her eyes. Back was the intense heat and love. She blinked and he hated it, for even in that one second her soul was taken away from him.

"Don't close them."

Tears welled up in her eyes and the heated flush on her face became more red. As if her body was indecisive. Not knowing to be embarrassed or to cry in raw emotion.

He slid one hand down to where their bodies were joined and made sure she saw his bared fanged grin as he did.

He would not finish first. His shinshi contract would not allow it. His devotion for her would not allow it. His love her would not allow it.

There had been a time where he could have cared less about the pleasure of a female beneath him. All that mattered those days was his own. Whether he took it willingly or unwillingly. Those trivialities did not matter at the time. He had been a selfish fox. One who took pleasure in many dark things. Fortunately his appetite for fun had altered somewhat. And he wondered how much Mikage had known. About his past. And his future...

If it weren't for Mikage's influence, he would never have met Nanami.

Now he did care to satisfy the one that writhed so nicely beneath him. Anxious to extract every moan, gasp and cry from her lips. And she did just that, cry so sweetly and he knew then he had found the right spot.

He tightened his grip in her hair which resulted in her opening her eyes again that had closed once more.

 _Don't hide yourself from me, Nanami._

It was probably too much to ask of her, but he wanted everything. Her mind, body and soul. And when he felt her contracting around him and saw it happening in her eyes, it felt like their contract had become stronger than ever. Unbreakable. And when her movements underneath him stilled and it seemed she would pass out he startled her by releasing a heavy grunt of his own. Quickly pulling out of her before it happened he relished in the feel of his own release. And as his body shuddered in the aftermath he rested his head on her chest close to her heart. Catching his breath he heard her make the same proclamation as he had given her.

"I love you," she whispered softly and his right ear twitched in response, "Tomoe…"

* * *

The god was watching the familiar pacing back and forth on the engawa. He probably should have a more serious look upon his face, but it was rather humorous to witness.

"But he's doing indecent things to Nanami-chan. Right now! Here! At this divine place!"

Mikage smiled at Mizuki's outburst. "I'm sure he is not doing anything that you had not intended to do to our beloved kami at one time."

"That's what I'm worried about," Mizuki muttered as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

There was a soft laugh from the god. "Have you forgotten, Mizuki? This is a match making shrine." Mikage turned his head looking into the direction of Nanami's room. Picking up the sounds of passion from behind the sound barrier, the god grinned. "Hm." _And it was my hardest match ever._

"But, but-"

Ignoring and interrupting the protest Mikage wrapped his arm around the shoulder of the other shinshi, pulling him away from the shrine.

In a laugh the god said: "Now that my work with them is finished I am ready for a new project. Let's find someone for you, shall we?"

* * The End * *

* * *

A/N: this is my first Kamisama Kiss full one shot. I wrote two earlier drabbles (that will become one shots one day) on tumblr, but this is my first complete ficlet of this series. I hope you liked it ^_^

Reading the manga and watching the anime I noticed Tomoe has quite the hair and eye fetish. So I used it as a base for this fic.

Don't worry. I've not abandoned the InuYasha fandom! I just gained another series that I like to write fanfiction for.

Any errors that may have remained will be checked out tomorrow. I somehow always find them faster when a story is posted and I read it on a different day.

Reviews are most appreciated.


End file.
